Meet Me By Moonlight
by Besa NekoMimi
Summary: Our story is set in an alternate Regency England. At a masquerade ball, a chance encounter between two very different people may be the only thing that keeps three of the most influencial families from being toppled by one man's quest for revenge.


AN - Wai! Ureshii, totemo ureshii desu yo! Doshite? Ano ne. . . ne. . . kono hanashi no purotto ga aru. Hontou. Soshite. . . kono hanashi o kakitai desu yo! (Yomimashou, yomimashou. . . eto. . . yonde kudasai?) 

AN2 - Please don't mind my babbling and probable mutilation of the Japanese language up there. Anyway, this is "Meet Me By Moonlight," I hope you like it, and please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors. 

* * *

::Meet Me By Moonlight::   
::A Story of Midnight Rendezvous, Seduction, Betrayal, and Vengeance:: 

:: An AU Inuyasha Fanfiction, set in a Regency England where humans and demons co-exist ::   
:: By Besa NekoMimi, with much-needed help provided by CherryBlossomMiko :: 

:: Chapter One :: 

* * *

Whirling around the dance floor, safe in the arms of her husband, Lady Rin Colbridge was reminded again why she was holding a masquerade ball during the hottest of summer months - a time when most of the members of the Polite World, both human and non, had retired themselves to the countryside in order to rest and prepare for the next Season. She wanted her dear older brothers to know the security and happiness, if not love, that she felt in her married state. So that they would no longer feel how she had felt on the marriage mart, dangled like a ripe fruit for some gentlemen to pick at his leisure. Of course, she acknowledged, with the two of them it was a slightly different story: eligible debutants, widows, spinsters, demoness and human female alike threw themselves - or were thrown - at their feet, some even going so far as to try to be found together in a compromising position. And who could blame the women? Both were wealthy, titled, unattached high-class bachelors, both handsome, both (being in their lower thirties) were fairly young. . . yes, a woman could do worse than marry one of Rin's older brothers. She caught sight of the sixty-four-year-old demon-Lord Hyouga of Sendrid as her beloved swept her into another turn, pale yellow bejeweled skirts swishing as they fanned out in an almost full circle of lace, gauze, and muslin. A woman could most definitely do worse, indeed. . . . 

"What causes you to grimace so, Rin?" 

Disrupted from her thoughts, she shook her head and summoned a breathtaking smile for the tall demon she danced with. "Nothing at all, Lord Sesshoumaru." 

This time it was Sesshoumaru's turn to grimace, sighing exasperatedly. "Rin, how many times have I told you not to call me 'Lord?'" The demoness chuckled. 

"I believe many hundreds, my lord. And, my lord, you shall have to tell me many hundreds of times more before you may expect me to stop." 

He carefully guided them into a last circuit around the ballroom as the strains of the waltz began to fade. "And why do you insist, my lady, upon all of this silly formality?" Sesshoumaru asked, one eyebrow raised. 

"Because, my lord," Rin replied, "you are the heir to the Earldom of Tarrington, one of the most powerful estates in England." 

"But you are the mate and wife of that heir, and therefore are of equal status in the eyes of said personage." 

"I know. I just find it amusing to annoy you," she remarked, smiling, as they moved to the edge of the dance floor. 

"Pardon the intrusion, sister dearest, but not many could, in all honesty, make that statement. Even the bravest men quiver when faced with your husband's wrath." A male demon of moderate height and high birth had come to stand next to the couple. He had the characteristic pointy ears, as well as bright blue eyes that hid slightly behind dark brown, almost black, bangs while the rest of his shoulder-blade length hair was tied back into a fashionable queue. "Believe me, I saw him in action on the Continent." 

"Kouga!" exclaimed Rin. "How wonderful of you to come!" 

Lord Kouga, Duke of Ralling, grinned at her, eyes twinkling behind his mask. "Of course. I could hardly ignore the invitation of my younger sister." They lapsed into silence, watching the dancers make their way through the steps of a lively gavotte. Kouga's eyes were drawn to one lady in particular, a human, dressed in a deep green ball gown as she rapidly twirled across the floor. The light flashed on a silver chain that encircled her neck, disappearing into her bodice. Ebony hair was gracefully swept into a bun at the top of her head, some curling tendrils artfully left out from the main body. Green satin ribbons held a white mask against her face, obscuring the identity of the woman. 

He leaned over toward his sister. "Rin, who is that enchanting creature in the green dress?" 

She peered closer at the ladies on the floor, then motioned with her fan to one of the rapidly moving couples. "Do you, by chance, refer to the lady dancing with Lord Athenstone?" 

After a cursory glace at partner of the man with sandy brown hair, Kouga nodded an affirmative. 

"I cannot tell you just who she is, but I can introduce you to her." 

* * *

Finishing up the steps of the lively dance, Kagome Hinderson curtsied to the one who had partnered her, her brother-in-law. "You are an excellent dancer, Hojo," she told him as he accompanied her off of the floor. 

The Lord of Athenstone smiled. "Truthfully not, but if you believe that, then I shall not disillusion you." 

Laughing, Kagome replied, "I dare say that I can understand why my dear sister loves you so. Are you always this humble around Kikyou?" A raven-haired, ruby-bedecked woman with matching scarlet gown and domino came to join her husband and little sister, carrying a glass of champagne. 

"Well, my lady," Hojo began, gently pressing his lips to the hand of his wife that was not currently holding her beverage. "Am I always so very humble when I am near you?" 

"Only when company is around, only then," she returned, gray eyes twinkling at their small bit of marital teasing. 

Kagome inaudibly sighed at being forgotten, beginning to maneuver past many masqueraders in the general direction of the refreshment tables. _What I wouldn't give. . . _ She gave herself a small shake. _What am I thinking? I have no desire for the wedded state! It would be wonderful to love and be loved in return, but. . . Is not my freedom too high a price to pay?_ She absently snapped open her lacy green fan to cool herself a little, not that it helped a great deal. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the slight figure of her hostess approached her, a masked gentleman in tow. "Good evening, Lady Colbridge." Kagome swept into a low curtsy in respect for Rin. She then turned to the Viscountess' companion. "I do not remember having the pleasure of meeting you, my lord." He reached out and kissed her hand, blue eyes conveying unreadable thoughts. 

"Believe me, my lady, the pleasure is all mine. Having met such a brilliant maiden, all others pale in comparison." Kagome blushed at the compliment. 

"My lord, you are much too kind." 

Rin smiled brightly at this. "I knew you would do well together. Good evening to you both." She then floated away on airy footsteps, leaving the young Miss Hinderson lost for words as the gentleman still held her hand. 

"But - wait - wait - my lady - would you please release me, my lord?" The man did not let her go as she had expected him to, instead he claimed the other hand as well, drawing Kagome out onto the dance floor while the beginning chords of the evening's second waltz filled the crowded ballroom. "Really, my lord! We have not even been introduced for five minutes, and you have already brought us out to waltz. Lady Colbridge has not even given us permission yet!" The dark-haired gentleman chuckled, a deep and throaty sound. 

"Please forgive my lack of manners, my lady. Lady Rin already has given us permission, even before she introduced us. I was so captivated by your beauty that I had to be introduced to you." 

"Why would an obviously high-bred demon like yourself see in a human like me?" _He must be close to Lady Colbridge, very close, if he can gain permission to waltz with whomever he pleases without the benefit of an introduction,_ Kagome thought, trying to figure out whom this gentleman happened to be. 

Running through a list of demonic gentlemen who fit this man's description, Kagome suddenly remembered something Kikyou had written in a letter fours year before with news about the fashionable match of the Season. 

_Kagome, I know that you are still finishing up school, but please tell your dearest older sister that you have heard about what has been happening here in Town! Sesshoumaru, Lord Colbridge, the Viscount of Tarrington, has married Rin Ralling! The thing that is making the tongues wag is that her older brother, Lord Kouga, Duke Ralling, is said to have challenged Sesshoumaru to a duel. I have told you about Lord Kouga, have I not? He is tall, he has dark hair, he's so very handsome. . . _

Wrapped up in her thoughts, Kagome almost missed Kouga's reply. 

"As I said, you are very beautiful. Beauty is something that I should like to breed into my children." 

Kagome stood still, not noticing the stares they were getting from the room. "Are trying to tell me that you wish to marry me?" Kouga fumbled for his words. 

"No, - what I mean is --" She cut him off, voice rising with each word. 

"You - you - you mutton-headed beast of a man! I don't even know you, and for that matter, you don't know me! You want me to bear your children, but don't even have the decency to ask me to marry you?!" Kagome pushed a shocked Kouga away from her disgustedly, voice falling to a frigid, accusing whisper. "How dare you, sir. How. Dare. You." Before Kouga could react, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. 

"You know, Lord Kouga, if I were a man I would call you out for this insult to my honor." With that, Kagome stalked off of the dance floor, through the garden doors and into the night. As she went, the other guests rapidly cleared a path for her, gossip already buzzing through the room. 

Sesshoumaru commented to his wife in deadpan after seeing the red handmark forming on Kouga's cheek, "Well, that was a debauchery now, wasn't it?" 

* * *

::End Chapter One:: 


End file.
